


Unspoken Wishes

by Roselina4389



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselina4389/pseuds/Roselina4389
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans have finally graduated from Hogwarts, but things are not the same. Severus is besotted with Lily, while Lily is engaged to James. Petunia Evans, on the other hand, is slowly falling for Severus Snape. Will her feelings amount to anything and will Severus ever love another? {Sevtunia Story} {Two-Sided}





	Unspoken Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely excited to start this story and can only hope that all of you will love it too :) Review your opinions ^_^

 

PART ONE

Late June, 1978.

Petunia Evans was nineteen and a half years old when an amazing series of events started to change her life in a way she had never considered possible. But before everything began to change wonderfully for her, Petunia had one chief grievance...her younger sister, Lily Evans.

Petunia shared a very complicated and delicate relationship with her sister. Despite being older, she always seemed to be overshadowed by the young woman. Whether in talents, looks, or affection, Lily always won and Petunia was weary of it. Not only did her parents dote on Lily and usually ignore her, but everybody around her seemed to do the same. But it wasn't just the fact that Lily always got better grades, received more compliments, got engaged first (even though she was younger) or was the gem of the family; It was the fact that Lily once again got chosen by whatever power was above...and got granted the ability to do magic.

That, naturally, had been the final straw.

All her life Petunia had longed to be special, to be a witch just like her sister...even if she denied it passionately. And now, even as an adult, she still craved it. Craved it so desperately that it was like a deep ache in her chest. An ache that had never quenched, no matter how many pretenses she put up showcasing herself as someone who hated anything magical or out of the ordinary.

Briefly, it was painful and difficult to see the younger sister you had loved so much to grow up to be better than you, more loved than you, more talented than you, and finally be more special than you in any way there could be...by being magical. And then expect you to cope with it just as you had coped with her other superior capabilities.

This particular evening, Petunia was sitting on her bed and finishing her college assignment. It was a typical practice, but these days it was accompanied by loud talking and laughing from downstairs.

Lily was home for the holidays. She had graduated from her school and their parents had been ecstatic to welcome her home. Petunia, however, had been worried about the extended amount of time she would have to spend with her sister now that she wasn't going to be going back to that school again.

Not that Petunia suspected that Lily would be leaving soon, anyhow. She was, as previously mentioned, engaged. Her fiance' was an untidy-haired, bespectacled man who Petunia couldn't help hating with a passion. Arrogant, rude, noisy, and deeply in love with her sister, James Potter was the definition of a prat. But Lily had been swept off her feet and Petunia scowled as she realized that she had yet to find her Prince Charming-and she was older! Petunia had known that Lily would have found suitors the moment she set foot into her stupid school, but it was more than a little overdue for her.

Petunia's pencil was starting to break her paper in her resentment. She put it down and took big, deep breaths. She stood up and walked over to her window. She could see the Playground outside. Grassy, almost always abandoned, and adorned by a rusted swings-set, it used to be one of her childhood self's favourite places to go to. Until...no, she was not indulging in any more negative thoughts. She was going to calm down.

Petunia twitched the curtains close.

XXX

Severus toweled his face dry, then stared at himself in the conjured mirror hanging on the wall. Almost everything in the room was conjured. The towel, the basin of water he had been using, the mattress on the floor he had been napping on...

It wasn't everyday you got kicked out of your home, but to Severus Snape, it wasn't very unexpected either. He was surprised it had taken his father so long. Tobias Snape had never liked him, and he had liked his magical abilities even less. So the minute he had knocked on the crumbling door of his house, back from his last year at Hogwarts and eager to tell his mother about what he hoped his N.E.W.T. results would be, he had been grabbed by the collar, forced to argue vehemently with his infuriating father, and then kicked out of his own home.

After swearing profusely at the slammed door, he had gone property hunting.

And now he was currently vacating an old, run-down shed. It had been abandoned and decent enough to inhabit until he got a better place, and so Severus had taken it for himself.

Severus brushed the shabby jacket he was wearing and then looked at the mirror again. He had to look perfect today. Under no circumstances was he going to be rejected. Because Severus's plan was to apologize to Lily and win her back. He sincerely hoped that her resentment towards him had mellowed down after two years of them being apart.

Brushing a strand of hair away from his face, Severus steeled himself for what he was about to do. If this went right, Lily would be his friend again within an hour. And everything would finally be back to normal.

XXX

A Couple of Hours Later...

Lily Evans and James Potter were sitting in the living-room, eating crisps and talking animatedly. Petunia was making herself coffee in the kitchen and ignoring them.

James trailed a hand through Lily's hair as she cuddled close to him.

"It's so nice not to have mum and dad at home. Just you and me alone," she said.

"Mmm. And I'll be here the entire weekend, so we can go out for dinner sometime too."

"Oh, James!" Lily flushed happily. "I'd love that!"

She leant up to kiss him on the cheek and then flinched slightly as a series of loud knocks came from the door. Petunia poked her head out of the kitchen but Lily was on it.

"I'll get it," she said cheerfully, getting up from the couch and moving towards the door. "Yes?" She asked, swinging the door open. Then she froze, her face paling.

She stared in disbelief out of the door as a shocked silence filled the room.

Petunia angled her head, trying to see who was outside. She was very confused when she saw a tall, young man and curiously went closer, keeping herself hidden from view all the while.

Lily's eyes were very nearly bulging out of their sockets. There, standing on her doorstep and looking very nervously at her, was Severus Snape.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Lily's voice was a harsh whisper when she finally recovered.

Severus was laughing shakily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Er, Lily. Hello." He said. "Can I come inside?" He stared at her calmly but his eyes were pleading.

"No, you cannot! Go away!" She held the door between them, looking suspicious and horrified. What was he doing here?

Petunia couldn't hear very well yet. She tried to find a closer spot. Then she stared hard at the young man. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had definitely seen him before somewhere. But where? The thought was bothering her.

"Who is it, Lily?" James asked. He walked over to the two of them curiously, then stopped short when he saw who was outside.

Snape's face went absolutely white. "What is he doing here?" He blurted out angrily before he could stop himself.

Lily was indignant. "What the hell do you mean by that, Severus?" She demanded. "He's my boyfriend!"

Petunia felt like she had been hit in the stomach with a club. Of course. She did know him after all; he was that...he was that Snape boy!

She blinked, then flushed. He wasn't a boy at all anymore. He was rather tall and his face even held a little bit of stubble, which was actually rather...endearing. And his voice was so deep and...and he had just changed so much! Petunia couldn't believe just how much, it was shocking to see the little boy she had insulted and ridiculed mercilessly look so old and mature. He was actually almost attractive.

She suddenly gagged. He was a freak and she used to hate him! How could she think such thoughts? It was disgusting! She shook herself. She was obviously very tired from college and needed some rest.

Besides, no wonder she was a little shocked. Ever since Lily had broken her friendship with Snape, Petunia had never seen him again and had eventually forgotten all about him. In fact, she had stopped seeing him after he was 13 or 14, as she had kept herself further and further away from her sister and he had started to visit the house less often. It was startling to see him now, and she suddenly realized that she had often occasionally wondered how he was faring but had then pushed those thoughts aside.

James was still looking shocked but Lily's comment seemed to rouse him. "What do you think you're doing here, Snivellus?" He growled, sneering.

Snape's hands clenched into fists. "I need to talk to Lily. Alone."

"Well, I don't want to talk, Severus," Lily hissed. "I want you to leave immediately,"

"But-"

"Well, what did you think, Snivellus?" James demanded, sneering even more now. "That you'd come running back here for forgiveness and she'd welcome you back with open arms? Well, think again. We all know how evil and twisted you are, and even worse, you're a Death Eater. Are your psycho friends around the corner, ready to ambush us or what?"

"You-you shut your mouth," Severus growled, scarlet, his fists clenching even tighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. They say the truth hurts, though,"

"James," Lily said rebukingly. "Enough,"

But James was on a roll. "Anyway, Snivelly, you're too late. Lily and I are dating now, in case your thick skull couldn't comprehend it, while you're still fantasizing about the day she'll come running back to you. In fact, forget dating, we're engaged. Expect a wedding date any time soon."

And that was about the limit of Severus's tolerance.

"You bloody bastard-" Severus came forward in a blur, raised his fist and-thwack-punched James hard across the face. James stumbled as Lily shrieked and Petunia gasped. But he managed to regain his balance awkwardly and aim a punch back at Severus.

Severus stumbled too, then. He turned around, absolutely furious, and raised his fist again.

"No!" Lily grabbed hold of Severus's arm. "Stop it, stop!"

James wiped his mouth, shaken up. "What? Unable to handle reality any longer, Snivelly?"

Severus wrenched himself away from Lily's hold and glared hard at James. He stared at him hatefully for a few ferocious seconds, then turned around. He walked out the door, down the street, and out of sight.

He left a shocked and startled silence in his wake.

XXX

Petunia finally allowed herself to come into view. She was very shaken up by what had happened. Seeing Lily and James antagonize Snape, and then Snape retaliate in that way...it was just shocking. She walked over to Lily and James timidly.

Lily was sitting on the couch, defeated, head in her hands. James was still muttering foul names for Snape.

"How dare he try to hit me! What was his problem? Why the hell did he come here anyway?"

"I don't know, I don't know. I don't know what he wanted. We broke friends, but he always tried to fix things even though I told him I wanted nothing to do with him, a Death Eater. But he's-he's not a Death Eater, is he? I don't think-"

"He will be, though, there's no doubt about that!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's forget about it," James let out a deep sigh, "Nothing can ruin a moment better than a Slytherin, eh?"

Lily didn't reply, but Petunia did.

"Why do you guys seem to hate him so much?"

James looked irritated by the sight of her but she ignored him. Lily bristled.

"Oh no reason, Petunia, except the fact that he called me a Mudblood!"

"But he wanted to talk,"

"Would you try talking to a terrorist, Petunia? You have no idea what he's done, what he is!"

"He seemed more like an average teenager than a terrorist-" Petunia had no idea what she was saying and what exactly she was trying to do.

"Why are you defending him?" Lily's eyes were slits. "Don't you hate him? Didn't you call him a freak? What's wrong now?"

Petunia flushed. "I just wanted to know-"

"Look Evans, you haven't spent seven years with him, have you?" James piped in.

"No, but-"

"Then you have no idea," he said dramatically.

Petunia scowled, turned on her heel, and left the room.

XXX

Severus grabbed the mirror hanging on the wall and threw it hard on the floor so it shattered into a million pieces, covering the ground.

He had never been so furious before, he felt like murdering someone.

Potter could do anything; bully, prank, torment, but if he did anything he was evil? Subjected to the stereotypes associated with Slytherins?

Well he was done grovelling at people's feet. Potter was going to pay and pay dearly.

XXX

Petunia couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few days ago. Couldn't stop thinking about Snape.

And that was crazy. When she had been younger, she had absolutely hated Snape. She had mocked and insulted him and even done her best to make him cry by insulting his family and shabby clothes.

And now, she couldn't get him out of her head. The entire scenario kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't stop marvelling at how much Snape had changed. She scowled. She had to get over it. What was wrong with her!?

Eventually Petunia grew bored and wandered out of her room. She definitely needed the fresh air.

She strolled carelessly down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen. Without really thinking, she opened the door and left the house. She walked down the street, nibbling on the toast and enjoying the fresh air.

Soon, she started to see the Playground in the distance. She automatically walked over to it and opened the rusty gates.

"I haven't been here in years…" She whispered to herself. A fresh wave of nostalgia hit her as she saw the overgrown grass, the rusted swings standing untouched, the weeds and daisies growing in random patches all over.

She walked further and further inside. It was just as deserted as it used to be.

She suddenly squinted.

There, sitting under the tree, was somebody reading a book, looking very, very bad-tempered.

Petunia went closer, curious. And then she stopped short. Her toast slipped from her limp fingers and fell to the ground.

Snape.

XXX

Snape was dressed in a shabby coat and was scowling as he read his book. He did not notice her.

Petunia struggled to find her voice. When she did, she cleared her throat nervously.

This caused Snape's head to shoot up, and he blinked at her confusedly.

Petunia's heart thudded in her chest. Why was she so nervous? "H-hey. I was wondering about what that drama was that happened with you and Lily a few days ago..." she mumbled.

Severus didn't respond at first. He stared at her, evidently confused and rather startled. Then comprehension dawned on his features.

"Oh," he said. "You're that Evans girl, aren't you? Lily's sister?" He blinked. "I haven't see you in a while."

Petunia felt surprisingly hurt that he had forgotten her, even briefly. She scowled, some of her confidence back, and folded her arms across her chest. "Forgotten all about me, have you, Snape?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Muggle?"

"I thought I just asked you a question."

Snape scowled at her. "Still as nosy as you used to be, aren't you? Mind your own business."

Petunia bristled, "I have a right to know what happened! She's my sister, you know!"

Severus snorted. "Thought you hated her,"

"Just answer my question!" Petunia was starting to feel humiliated and angry.

Severus suddenly shot to his feet. Petunia backed away, surprised.

"I came to try to talk to her but it didn't work out. Then I got into a fight with Potter, and left. That's all." He was jamming his book in his jacket pocket, making to leave. "Satisfied?"

"Why's she mad at you?" Petunia couldn't help asking.

Snape's jaw clenched. "Leave. Me. Alone." his voice was harsh and deadly.

Taken aback, Petunia's only defense was to be spiteful. "Make me," her pale eyes-so different from Snape's dark ones-narrowed.

Petunia suddenly realised that this wasn't a very good idea. Snape had left school and was allowed to do magic now, as Lily was. She didn't want to be turned into a teacup or something worse!

But Snape only shot her a dirty look, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the playground. Petunia huffed and left too, extremely disappointed and bitter.

XXX

Petunia returned to the Playground the very next day. She had no clear reason why. Maybe she wanted to show Snape that she wasn't scared of him. She also wanted to see him again. Why she did, was a mystery, even to her.

The first time she went, he was not there. The second time she went-without much hope-she saw him sitting on one of the swings, reading the same book. He had looked up, glared at her hatefully, then jumped off the swing and left.

Offended, Petunia had left too. She was done with him, that was for sure!

A few days later, she went again. Just to annoy him, of course. No other reason.

She made a game out of it; whenever she went (which was often) the two of them would seek each other out, glare at each other, and then keep out of each other's way to the best of their abilities. Petunia always pretended she came to meet someone or pick flowers. She hoped she was convincing enough.

She had no idea what she was doing, and she knew it was ridiculous, but Petunia couldn't deny the feeling of...of...what exactly? She didn't really like Snape, did she? It was all very strange but it was pastime, she supposed.

However, she decided not to go today. Not that she could, anyway. Mum had asked her to help prepare Lily and Potter's special dinner and she had no way out.

But why, besides the annoyance of having to cook for those two idiots, was she so disappointed? She definitely needed to sort out her thoughts.

XXX

Severus narrowed his eyes as he stared around the playground thrice, making sure that Evans was not there.

When he was sure that she was nowhere to be seen, he rested his elbows against the rusty gates and wondered why she wasn't there.

The girl came almost every single day. She didn't really seem to have any errands or any specific purpose. It was almost like she came to see...him.

But why would she? Was she a spy sent by Potter or Lily? To see how the poor, grief-stricken Severus was coping?

His face flushed in his anger and he straightened. Discomfited, he stared up at the darkening sky. There was a deep ache in his chest as he thought of Lily and he took a deep breath. He had nowhere to go, and no purpose to life as of yet. Lily was never going to be his and he didn't want anyone else.

What was he going to do?


End file.
